Surprises and Shopping Bags
by J.A.Radner
Summary: Winter makes lunch and shopping plans with Weiss so she can introduce her to her boyfriend. Weiss thinks this is the perfect chance to introduce Ruby to Winter not as her leader, but as her girlfriend. FLUFF


**this was supposed to be 500 words haha oops. tell me what you guys think! Enjoy!**

 **~J**

"Weeiiiss! We're going to be late if you don't get out of that bathroom right now!" Ruby cried out as she flopped down on Weiss's bed. They're meeting up with Weiss's sister, Winter and her "boyfriend" (who is a mystery to both women) in Vale for lunch. Ruby isn't really one to get nervous meeting people, she's met Winter before, but only as Weiss's leader, not as her..girlfriend?

"I am never late." Weiss said as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready! What were you even doing in there for that long?" Ruby asked.

"I was getting ready! I haven't seen my sister in months, I have to make sure I look better than my usual perfect self." Weiss said as she grabbed her bag. "Lets go."

"You look the same as you did when you went into the bathroom." Ruby muttered as she followed Weiss out the door, only to be stopped abruptly.

"What is that supposed to mean?! How can i possibly look the same?" Weiss asked, pushing Ruby back into the room.

"It means," Ruby began pushing Weiss back out of the room "I don't know, it means that I still think you look really pretty either way." Ruby said with a blush. She always thought Weiss was pretty, beautiful even, but saying it, even after months of dating, still makes her blush like a child. _A cute child_ according to Weiss, who knows this. Finally pushing Weiss out of the door, she looked up and saw a stoic face on the other girls face.

"You think I look pretty either way?" Weiss asked innocently.

"O-of course! Now come on we've got to go." Ruby said, blushing harder as she began to walk down the hallway. She was three steps in when she felt Weiss grab her wrist and pull her back with a force that left their faces just a couple inches apart.

"Well I think you're pretty too." Weiss said with a small smile as she kissed Ruby on the corner of her lips. Ruby relaxed into Weiss and closed her eyes for a moment. She loved it when Weiss was like this; soft, caring, sweet. She is always like that, but its nice to know that she drops her walls around Ruby. In the five months they've been dating, Ruby has gotten Weiss to open up more and lower her walls, only around her of course. Five months and she doesn't know if Weiss is ok with her calling her her girlfriend. The thought didnt bother her until Yang brought it up a month ago asking whether or not they're "official". Ruby never really put much thought into it until then because she just figured they were.

Weiss pulled away but continued to stand there and hold Rubys hand. Ruby opened her eyes and smiled.

"You know," Weiss began looking down at their hands. "We're apparently meeting my sisters 'boyfriend' today." Winter never specifically used the word "boyfriend" but Weiss can easily read between the lines. And besides, if Winter didnt want her to assume, she would've done a better job in being discrete in her letters.

"Yea. What kind of guy do you think he is?" Ruby asked, curious.

"A patient one, thats for sure. I think this is perfect actually." Weiss said as she let go of Rubys hand and began slightly skipping down the hallway.

"Perfect for what?" Ruby asked following Weiss. Weiss looked back at Ruby and smiled.

"It's the perfect time to introduce her to my girlfriend." She said with a wink and resumed walking down the hallway. It was silent for a moment before Weiss heard running.

"ALRIGHT I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Ruby shouted out pumping her fist in the air as she jumped on Weiss, who just let out a loud laugh.

"You're such a dork." Weiss said playfully.

"Yes but I'm your dork."

"Yes, you are."

"You are literally the slowest changer on the face of this planet. And I've worked with Glynda for a good portion of my life." Qrow groaned out.

"I'm ready, you fool." Winter said as she put on her heels. Qrow lifted his head off the couch and raised his eyebrows.

"I can be whatever you want if you keep wearing that. Or wear nothing at all." Qrow said with a smirk as he dodged an ice bullet.

"You're perverseness has surprisingly increased since the return of your last mission." Winter said with a smirk of her own. She decided to ditch the army uniform for something a bit more casual, tight black jeans, a loose army green t-shirt and black heels, considering the circumstances.

"A week being away from you does that." Qrow said, getting up and speeding towards Winter, placing his hands on her hips.

"Oh I'm sure. Lets try and act somewhat normal? The last time my sister saw us, we were fighting to the death. This may come as a shock to her." Winter said, leaving her apartment.

"It's not that different now, we still exchange some pretty nasty blows, the only difference now is that its on a be-" Winter shoved Qrow into the hallway wall before he could finish that sentence.

"Careful dear, can't have you messing up that pretty face of yours before meeting my family."

"Oh I'm pretty now aren't I?"

Ruby was nervous. How can Weiss tell? Because she was visibly shaking. They arrived at the center faster than expected thanks to Ruby's super speed.

 _"I swear Ruby if you drop me-"_

 _"I wont drop you I promise!" Ruby said, cutting Weiss off. And before Weiss had a chance to say anything else, Ruby picked her up, bridal style, and sped off to the docks._

Weiss probably wont admit it out loud, but she had enjoyed being held that way. Tired of the shaking, Weiss placed her hands on her girlfriends shoulders.

"Ruby it's okay. Just be yourself, Winter already respects you for being a leader, I'm sure she'll have more respect for winning the heart of a Schnee. We all have hearts of ice, remember?"

"You don't have a heart of ice.." Ruby said, still slightly fidgeting. Weiss thought for a moment. Is this too early to tell people? Especially family?

"Ruby, if you want, we don't have to tell her." Weiss said, trying hard to hide the disappointment in her voice. It took her a while to subdue her stubbornness and come to terms with her feelings towards Ruby and she wants to tell her friends, her sister, hell, even her father those feelings but she wants to make sure Ruby is okay with it first.

"No!" Ruby yelled out, causing passerby's to turn. She took Weiss's hands in hers and looked her straight into her eyes. "I would love nothing more than to tell your sister. I'm just worried that she'll think I'm not good enough." Ruby said with a small pout.

"I don't care for her approval."

"That is such a lie and we both know it. You're a terrible liar and I wouldn't want to-and OH MY GOD I SEE HER" Ruby said pointing. Weiss quickly turned around saw her sister in casual clothing (what) and next to her, what she saw made her eyebrows rise past her hairline.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yelled out as she ran to hug him.

"We are never speeding anywhere again." Winter said, fixing her hair.

"We are because you totally loved it." Qrow said. "You look fine!"

"Fine?" Winter asked with a glare.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, _hawt_." Qrow said with a wink. Winter playfully rolled her eyes at him and turned around, only to see her younger sister and her friend Ruby on the other side of the quad.

"I see them, lets go." Winter said, grabbing Qrows hand. Ruby noticed them first and when Weiss noticed them, Winter could see the surprise on her face. Oh boy.

"Uncle Qrow!" She heard Ruby yell as she ran toward them. She quickly let go of Qrows hand so they can hug. She saw Weiss walk towards them.

"Uncle Qrow what are you doing here?" Ruby asked excitedly, not putting two and two together yet.

"Yes what exactly are you doing here? What is he doing here?" Weiss asked, somewhat nervous to put two and two together.

"Weiss," Winter began as she stepped closer to Qrow. "I know i haven't exactly been explicit in my letters, but for the last three months, I have began a courtship with Qrow here."

"Courtship." Both Ruby and Qrow repeated the word with a chuckle. The Schnee sisters though, weren't amused. Weiss closed her eyes and let the information sink in. She opened them a moment later and stepped right up to Qrow, and gave her best glare.

"Break her heart and I break your head." She said, poking his chest. He was about to say a witty retort but thought twice when he felt another glare burning into the side of his head.

"I understand." He said with a clear of his throat.

"Good." Weiss said, stepping back to Ruby.

"WAIT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER? OH MY GOD THATS SO odd BUT GOOD! I'm happy for you Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed when two and two finally came together.

"Thanks kid. But what are you doing here?" Qrow asked.

"You're taking this awfully well Weiss.." Winter is slightly surprised that Weiss didnt blow up with questions right off the bat.

"Yes well, I have some news of my own that I've been waiting to get off my chest." Weiss said, pulling Ruby closer. "For the last five months, Ruby and I have been dating, and I feel it's about time to tell you."

"That's what I'm doing here." Ruby said with a bright smile.

"You like girls?"

"Good job, kid."

Winter and Qrow said at the same time.

"I guess I do." Weiss said with a small blush, taking Rubys hand.

"Well then, if thats the case," Winter began as she walked towards Ruby. "I've said it once before but i'll repeat myself. Ruby Rose, thank you for taking an interest in my sister. IF you hurt her, I'll do worse than breaking your head."

"Winter please.." Weiss groaned out.

"I'm just doing my duty as the older sister." Winter said, smiling, as she stepped back.

"It's okay Weiss, I wouldn't hurt you either way." Ruby said with a childlike smile.

"I know." Weiss said, smiling herself.

"Well since we're all here exchanging shovel talks and all," Qrow said walking to Weiss. "If you hurt my niece, I'll have Yang come for you."

"Haha..lets not have that." Ruby said, quickly standing in between her uncle and girlfriend. "We met up to eat! Lets eat!"

Qrow looked past Ruby and at Weiss, who just nodded in understanding. "Yep. Im hungry too, I know this great bar we ca-"

"No bars!" Both sisters said together. "Come I know this cafe that has the best chicken in Vale." Weiss said as she started to lead the group, Winter following right after.

"Geez kid, what did we get ourselves into?" Qrow asked.

"Something exciting, that I can say for sure!" Ruby said as she chased after Weiss.

After spending half an hour deciding what to order on Qrows and Ruby's part, and a food eating competition between the uncle and niece, the couples decided that some shopping was in order. And shopping as in Winter and Weiss heading into every name brand store in Vale and buying at least five articles of clothing from each store, leaving Ruby and Qrow with bag duty.

Winter had to admit, she was slightly surprised to see Rubys small frame hold so many bags, and then when she paid more attention she understood why and how.

"You okay there uncle Qrow? You're shaking there." Ruby said, mocking her uncles struggle with holding over a dozen bags.

"Please, get on my level you scrub." Qrow said back, adjusting a bag on his arm.

"You're weak in the bones Qrowy, go sit on a bench." Ruby stuck out her tongue.

Winter turned back to Weiss who was calmly searching through the tops. "Should we do something about that?"

"Let them be idiots a while longer." Weiss said, not looking up.

"I still can't believe you like girls." Winter said, looking at a shirt.

Weiss stopped looking at the clothing rack and turned to her sister. "Will..that be a problem?" She asked, gripping a hanger.

"As long as your skills don't dull then I don't see a problem." Winter said, looking at the shirt once more before adding it to her already full basket. She was slightly thrown off balance when she felt two arms wrap around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Weiss whispered.

"Of course." Winter said. "Come, lets pay for these and head out. Qrow looks like he's genuinely struggling."

"I still can't believe you're dating him, of all people."

"I don't judge you, you don't judge me."

"Deal." Weiss chuckled out.

"We can hold our own bags you know." Winter said.

"Yes we're not exactly damsels in distress." Weiss added.

"It's not about that." Qrow said. He had at least fifteen bags on each arm.

"It's about principle!" Ruby said, pumping a fist in the air which caused a short loss in balance as bags hit her face. She too is carrying over two dozen bags.

"Ah yes, the idiot principle you two live by." Weiss rolled her eyes. "We're here, you two can stop acting like you're trudging in the desert." They arrived at the docks where their ships are waiting. The soldiers from each ship came out to take the bags from both Qrow and and Ruby who both audibly sighed in relief, causing their girlfriends to just shake their heads.

"You've slacked since I last saw you, kid." Qrow said.

"Uh huh. Wipe that sweat off your face and then come say something old man."

"What did you ju-"

"Weiss, Ruby, it was lovely to see you once again, I had a lovely day. I hope we can do it again." Winter said with a genuine smile as she took Qrows hand.

"I had a wonderful time as well, I look forward until our next outing." Weiss said hugging her sister. She then looked at Qrow. "Qrow." She nodded at him.

"Weiss." He nodded back.

"I'll see you another time then Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, giving him a final hug. She extended her hand to Winter. "It was a pleasure to meet my girlfriends sister. I too hope we can meet again soon."

Winter raised one eyebrow and shook Rubys hand, making sure to give it a tighter grip. Ruby merely smiled and went back to Weiss. With a final goodbye, they each went to their own ships, with future plans already in mind.

When Ruby and Weiss came back into their room, Ruby wasted no time in plopping down on Weiss's bed.

"Um excuse you, but I believe thats my bed." Weiss said with arms crossed and a flirty smile.

"My too up." Ruby said, she was falling asleep. She nearly sworn off shopping after today but hearing and seeing how much fun Weiss had with her sister quickly made her switch her decision.

"Very well then." Weiss said as she climbed into her bed to join her girlfriend. She stared for a moment. "Thank you, for today."

Ruby turned her head to face her and gave a sleepy smile. "Anytime babe." And wit that she knocked out, just barely missing the breath being caught in Weiss's throat.

"You did surprisingly well today." Winter said as she joined Qrow on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to tuck herself more in. There's a bottle of wine on the coffee table and two wine glasses already in hand.

"I had to, I was meeting your younger sister after all. If you think this is well then imagine how ill act when i meet your father." Qrow said, causing Winter to choke on her drink. "When is that by the way?"

"When Weiss introduces Ruby I'll introduce you."

"Hm remind me to text her tomorrow will you?"

Winter turned to face him and gave him a small kiss. "Remind yourself."

 **this is my first RWBY fic and just my first fanfic in a while. Any and all mistakes are mine. Thank you tumblr user moekumo for letting me use your drawing for this story! :D Idk what happened but when I saw it, i had to write something to it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this :)**

 **post/148569034451/whoever-carries-the-most-bags-win**

 **~J**


End file.
